


Single and Ready to... Teach?

by Zesty_Bill_Clinton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter, Drarry, M/M, Teacher!DracoMalfoy, Teacher!HarryPotter, mainly to fill in the cast of characters, mcgonagall is such a mom, some HP Ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Bill_Clinton/pseuds/Zesty_Bill_Clinton
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who goes on to have the perfect career as an auror, the perfect wife and kids.  Well, not so much.  Ginny ends up divorcing Harry, so where does the 24 year old bachelor go? Back to Hogwarts of course, but this time to teach.Only problem, his "arch nemesis" (quotation marks) Draco Malfoy is now his coworker.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Pov  
When they told their friends, everyone was shocked. How could they not be? Harry and Ginny had gotten divorced? Yep. And now Harry "the boy who lived" Potter was twenty-four, single, oh and jobless. Why had he quit his job as an auror? He really didn't know. By muggle standards he was still young and being single at his age was frankly the norm. By wizard standards, well his prospects were far less promising. With most young wizards marrying straight out of hogwarts his prospects of finding a life partner outside of Ginny were dim. That's partially why he married her in the first place. But after five long years, their differences were far too great. In their divorce, Ginny got the house for some odd reason even though she had actual parents she could move in with.  Apparently that wizard lawyer had something against him.  Anyways, Harry was now living with Mcgonagall of all people. During the summer she lived in a quaint little cottage in the countryside. As the Weasleys were his main source of family growing up, he didn't have many people to turn to when he divorced their daughter. 

"Where are you going to stay now?" She had asked. 

"I'll be fine-"

"Nope, you're staying with me, at least for the summer till you get back on your feet" She said, using a tone he and many other past students knew all too well, and he knew he had no choice. 

"Now Harry," Mcgonagall said, presently sitting in her parlor sharing an afternoon tea with Harry in late summer. "I know you're resistant to the idea, but we need a defense against the dark arts teacher this year. i can't think of anyone better for the job."  The summer had gone by fast in the country side.  Now with the next school year fast approaching, Mcgonagall's heckling for him to teach was becoming more insistent.

"Minerva I-" He said, recently accustomed to calling the teacher by her first name. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to get a house, and I have to-". 

"Just remember Dumbledore's Army, Harry. You were so good at teaching, why not get paid to now?" Harry sighed. He didn't know why he was so against the idea. Stubbornness? Probably. Some portion of him still lingered on the idea of the perfect life that he dreamed of, even though it had proven the exact opposite of he truly wanted. In the end, he agreed.  Whether it was Mcgonagall's constant harping, or maybe a fateful change of heart, or maybe Minerva just cursed him into doing it.  Whatever it was, there was no turning back now.

*****************************

September 1st rolled around quickly. He and Minerva arrived at Hogwarts early in the morning, apparating in, as most professors did apparently. He made his way to the old defense against the dark arts classroom. Mcgonagall had gone to do headmistress things, and all the other professors were doing their preparations for the year. Although they all knew he was teaching here this year, he had know idea as to who they were. It's not that he didn't know any of them, but Minerva had not given him a single hint as to who else was teaching this year. In any case, he had better prepare for the year ahead. After setting up his classroom he made his way to the teacher's lounge, where the teacher dorms were apparently.  The room was spacious, full of comfortable chairs and sofas, all centered around a fire place.  In the back of the room though, was something odd.  A whole wall full of muggle things.  A tv, a computer, a soda machine.  And a whole cabinet of school supplies.  No not wizarding school supplies, but cups of red box pens, staplers for gods sake.  
"That was implemented last year, thank god." A voice said behind Harry.  A woman stood there, she had dark skin,  long curly dark hair and wide thick framed glasses set upon her face.   
"Professor Fenn, but you can call me Cassie.  I teach Transfiguration, you are?"  
Surprised by the lack of 'omg you're Harry Potter' Harry hesitated for a moment but finally responded.  
"Potter, Harry, defense against the dark arts."  
"Professor Potter! I've heard about you from the others.  It was my idea to implement this whole set up. Grading essays is much easier with pens as opposed to quills" She said with a laugh. "I've got to go, but as you're new, the rooms are down that hall" She said. "See you at the banquet." And she left, leaving Harry to find his room. The door was dark wood with a plaque that listed his name. Inside it was fairly plain, but cozy. The room was spacious, with a fluffy bed in one corner, a desk in the other corner. There was also a cozy chair, similar to the ones in the gryffindor common room. It felt very homey. He opened up his trunk and began unpacking. Eventually he looks at his watch and realizes how close it is to the sorting ceremony. He throws on a set of plain dark red robes and tries to smooth his hair, to no avail. Not one step out of his door,  
"Harry!"   
"Neville?" There in the hall he was, different than Harry remembered him. He had a more confident air about him.  
"I didn't know you taught?"  
"Yeah, Herbology. Sorry about you and Ginny." Harry winced. He had gotten more than enough sympathy over that  
"Yeah..."  
"Anyway better be going to the Great Hall."  
"Oh right" so the two made their way to the Great Hall in meandering silence. Eventually they were joined by other teachers and Neville struck up a conversation with them.  
When they reached the Great Hall it was exactly as Harry remembered. Well, except for one thing.  On one wall was a large black stone slab.  Printed on it were the names of everyone who fought in the battle of hogwarts.  Each of the fallen's names were in crimson red, while those who survived were in white. Harry had heard of the memorial when it was created, but had never seen it.  It was so striking.  The presence of it was overwhelming in the nearly empty room.  After a moment he shook himself out of the moment and headed over to Cassie, who was already seated third from the end of the teacher's table.  He sat down next to her, leaving an empty seat on the end.   
"The memorial really is something." He said quietly.  
"Yeah." She said lightly.  She didn't know much about the wizarding war here in Britain.  She was busy fighting her own battles in the states.  But from what she knew, well it wasn't pretty. "The 7th years, they sign their names when they leave.  It's become sort of a tradition since."  
Harry simply nodded.  He stayed quiet until they started to allow the upperclassmen into the hall.  As the room filled with chatter, he couldn't help but be drawn into the festivity.  

It was almost time for the sorting ceremony. Mcgonagall had taken her seat at the head table, and all the other teachers were seated.  Except one.  The seat at the end.  Harry assumed they had placed the wrong number of chairs or some other mishap until the final teacher walked in.  With pale hair and pale skin.  The lanky walk he had seen far too many a time.  The teacher, who had to sit next to him no less, was Draco Malfoy.

The sorting ceremony began, but Harry barely paid attention.  Here was Draco fucking Malfoy, sitting right next to him.  This did explain why Mcgonagall hadn't told him who else was teaching this year.  Did she think so low of him that he'd run away from this job if he knew he'd have to work with Malfoy? Who was he kidding, she was right.  But it's not like he could leave now, literally the first day of school.  Instead he'd have to deal with the prat Malfoy for a whole year.  He was probably the same as he was in school.  A filthy conniving little weasel.    
"Pass the pumpkin juice, would you Cassie?"  Malfoy said once the feast had begun.  Harry scowled.  This was a front, he knew it.  Acting polite, he was going to back stab him eventually.  
"I had no idea you were becoming a teacher Potter." He said between bites.  "I'm sorry the auror thing didn't work out for you."  
"You would be sorry about that wouldn't you?" Harry said coating his words with acid.  
"Well someone got a bee's neetle in their potluck" Cassie said with a whistle.  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked.  
"It's an American wizard saying probably.  She has a lot of those." Draco said.  Harry couldn't recall asking him for his opinion on the matter. 

Eventually dinner ended.  The students went to their dorms and the teachers made their way to the lounge.  
Harry didn't bother to interact with anyone, opting instead to hit the hay early.  
As Harry lay spread eagle on his bed roiling with regrets, Draco's face popped into his mind.  With him here it was going to be a long year.


	2. First Day In Hell (according to Harry)

Harry Pov  
It was the first full day of classes at Hogwarts.  The castle was full of commotion, from the first years bustling past in herds trying not get lost, to the seventh year couples snogging in the halls "reacquainting themselves with each other".  Harry could help but smile, happy to be back at the first place he truly called home.  And despite last night!s setback he wasn't going to let that ruin his fresh start.  First class of the day he had a group of third years.  He planned to start by teaching how to conjure a patronus.  But his plans, as it often seemed in his life, were foiled.  
It seemed fine at first as the students trickled in.  
"Yeah I don't know who the teacher is this year."  
"Me neither, there was only a room number."  
Harry laughed to himself, he hadn't intended to be so dramatic.    
Once all the students were seated Harry stood up in front of the class.  
"Morning, I'm Professor-"  
"HARRY POTTER" A student shouted.  He should have known.  
"Do you still have the scar?" "I thought you were an auror" "Did Voldemort really not have a nose?" A whole wave of questioning washed over him from the students.  
He sighed.  This was going to be a long day.  
"Yes I still have the scar; yes I was an auror but gave it up for teaching; and yes he didn't have a nose. Now I'll take questions, but one at a time"  
He could always teach patronuses another day.

 

******************

 

By lunchtime Harry was exhausted.  If one more kid asked about Voldemort's nose he might just avada kedavera himself into oblivion.  
As he walked towards the teacher's table for lunch he saw Cassie's face light up.  
"Potter! Over here!" She yelled way to loudly for a professor.   
"I'm coming" he said with a chuckle.  
Just then the edges of a mass of students knocked into him, their combined momentum pushing him to the ground. As Harry started to get up another mass slammed into him. That mass was Draco Malfoy, also assaulted by the mass of students. Their situation, both uncomfortable and fairly compromising, was quickly noticed by the students.   
"Drarry is real!" One girl shrieked loudly. Which gain both a surge of yelling from the students and a synchronized "what?" from Harry and Draco.    
Draco stood up first, quickly standing and smoothing his hair.  
"Need a hand Potter?" He said holding out a hand to help him up.  Harry knew it was a trick though.  Somehow Malfoy would make a fool out of him.  Would that man ever grow up?  
"I'm fine thanks."  He said standing up far less gracefully and nearly getting tangled in his robes.  
Harry then huffed his way to the teacher's table and sat down next to Cassie.  She was laughing.  
"That was not funny!" Harry said.  
"Yes it was" she said, falling into another fit of laughter.   
Finally she caught her breath.    
"The shippers'll go mad." She said casually.  
"What?"  
"You don't know?" She asked, then her face lit up. "You are in for a story."  
As Cassie explained Harry's face gradually went through a gradient of reds.  
"It all started when a couple girls started noticing the interactions between you and Malfoy. They were a few years younger than you I think. Well anyway once you graduated they created a blog and made photo edits and everything. There's even fanfiction"  
"Fan what? And how do you know all this?!"  
"I have my ways." Cassie said with a grin.   
"Does Malfoy know?" Harry asked.  
"Probably not"


	3. Truce Time

Draco Pov  
Draco did know for a fact. He knew all about the shipping. He knew from when it first started. How he knew, well that's a story too long to tell. But he knew. He also knew that he was angry.  
Why was he angry? Because of Harry boy who lived Potter. Since he graduated Draco had changed himself. Become a different man. But here he was, pacing the teacher's bathroom because Harry Potter was back in his life bringing back all his teen angst. Why of all people was it him?  
"I thought I changed." He said quietly, through gritted teeth, leaning over the sink.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Compose yourself Draco." He whispered to himself.    
Ever since first year Harry Potter had been a stain on his existence.  Or at least that's what he thought at first.  As the years passed Harry's hatred for him  only increased.  But for Draco, at least internally, the hatred was only a distraction from... other things.    
Draco took a deep breath and walked back to the great hall to finish lunch.

As he sat down next to Harry, he saw the man's face flush.  
"What's your problem Potter?"  
He only went redder. Draco just shrugged. Potter could be as weird as he liked. Didn't bother him at all.   
He was a grown man. He put his past behind him. And if his past included Potter, well, that was a different Draco.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Potter, Harry, I'd like a fresh start." Harry looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Our petty fighting as kids was well, petty. As grown adults, we should be able to get along."  
There was silence, then only a simple "ok"  
At least I try. Draco thought. He then continued to eat his food.

**************

After a few more hours of classes and a slightly less awkward dinner, the teachers retired to the teacher's lounge. Oddly, Potter was no where to be found. Draco sat by the fire with Cassie. Harry had somehow not picked up on the fact that Cassie and Draco were actually quite good friends. (Cassie jokingly referred to Draco as her 'not gay gay best friend' which made them both laugh, albeit for different reasons.)   
"What's the deal with you and Harry, I know you were rivals and all, but he didn't even know about the Drarry thing and still looked like he needed to take a piss every time he looked at you."  
Draco shrugged   
"He has his own problems which are not of my concern."  
"Mhm"  
"They're not!"  
"I didn't say anything. I wonder why he and his wife split up. You brits never seem to split up."  
"Maybe he's gay."  
"Do you think so? Wait, ARE THE FANGIRLS RIGHT!?"  
"Shut up!" He shouted, covering her mouth with his palm.   
"It was just a joke jeez." He said  
"I didn't know Draco Malfoy joked." Harry said, suddenly behind the pair.  
"Hi Harry!" Cassie said, albeit muffled by Draco's hand. He pulled away from her quickly. "You always remind me of my brother Draco, albeit more angsty."  
"Hey!"  
"Anyway, Harry, sit by the fire. How was your first day?" Harry sat down tentatively. Did he think that the chair would explode? That Draco would bite him? He could be such an twat.  
You're supposed to be nice Draco, remember? He thought to himself.  
"Yeah how was your day?" Draco said, really trying.  
"Well all I got from students were questions about myself" he said with a small laugh.  
Typical- wait  
"I'd expect so" Draco said, trying to join in and laugh. He never said he was good at small talk. It was always his job to look proper, being friends with people wasn't usually part of that image.  
"Bring honor to Malfoy name" His father would tell him. "A Malfoy is strong, cunning, he acts only when necessary, for he is a gentleman."  
"Of course Father" would be his response.   
Friends were never true friends, only political allies to be won and lost.  
No wonder everyone in his year hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but here's two chapters instead of one.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is good but I just love the idea of Harry as a teacher


End file.
